You make me Crazy
by Aldraledia
Summary: THIS STORY IS NO LONGER UPDATED FOR A WHILE, THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENDERSTANDEMENT ******* Cassandra Bass is the new inmate of Litchfield. And she seems really interested on Alex. ********* I do not own OITNB and all the characters belonging with the show.
1. Prequel

_So. There we are. I'm in fucking prison now. Because of this fucking drug thing. I had a good situation, I was near the chief. And now I'm here,_ she thought.

Cassandra Bass was on the front of the prison, and behind her was a police officer. Her handcuffs were too tight. Cassandra Jade Bass was a beautiful redhead woman, classy. She always liked women more than men, and her lovely wavy body was just for them. She was wearing a dotted dress because she always wanted to look good even going to prison.

 **She** **is in a nightclub. Cassy sits at the bar. She looks at a woman in the distance, a blonde woman.**

 **"Pretty sexy, huh?"**

 **Cassandra turns quickly. A man faces her.**

 **"Yeah, and you will not touch her, Mike, this one is mine.**

 **\- Ok, Ok Cass. Won't** **your girlfriend be jealous?**

 **\- We... We stopped seeing each other.**

 **\- What? You haven't told me that. Hey, it's not going to ruin my business I hope.**

 **\- Always caring** **if** **anyone's** **ok, man. No, it's okay, she took another part** **of** **it."**

 **Mike goes to another woman he spotted** **early. Cassandra took the opportunity to head to the blonde.**

They entered the prison. It was awful, but Cassy kept walking with a proud air until they enter a room. There, a woman was waiting. She looked at her and said:

"So, what's your name ?

\- I'm Cassandra Bass.

\- So, Bass, you have kind of a lovely dress, but you are going to leave her. Get naked.

\- What ?

\- You heard me. Naked."

Cassandra gave her a bad look and then complied. The woman asked her some weird things, that she did. She ended with an orange prison outfit, it wasn't her colour, but she said nothing. She was even more upset when she saw that all the other prisoners were beige.

She entered a van. The woman who was driving turned.

"What's your name ?

\- Bass.

\- I am Morello. This is the first time you're here ?"

Cassandra mumbled a positive response, which made Morello turn back. They passed through several doors, then someone brought her out of the van. She looked up when she went out and saw women at the window. She proudly walked to the entrance as if to show them who she was.

The officer took her into a room with four bunk beds. Two white women were playing cards they had done themselves. An old woman who was probably Asian was reading a book. She looked up to the arrival of Cassandra. She says:

"Hey, look at that, a new one !"

The black-haired woman looked up, looked at her and said:

"Another rich bitch ? We've had enough with Chapman! What's your name?

\- I'm not rich I just am classy. And I'm Bass." Cassandra replied.

"Well, Miss Classy, you will quickly calm down here. It's not you who makes the law."

Cassy mumbled insults and took her bed, above the one of the Asian.

"Counting !

\- Count... What ?

\- Just go to your bed and wait."

She did as the woman said. A cop came with a clicker and counted the inmates. He then left. Cassy was starting to turn when another one came. She sighed and turned around. It also counted all the prisoners then left.

"It's good now?

\- Yeah, it's good reddie. You can go cry in your corner, replied the black-haired."

She looked up and then went on his bed The night was already there, she did not sleep, but she was not crying. She finally fell asleep and started dreaming.

 **A woman enters the room. Cassy looks at her as** **she approaches. She gets up to kiss her. She holds her waist and drives her towards the bed, where she makes her fall. The woman makes a little sound of contentment. Cassy leans over, kiss her neck, then slowly** **go down to her belly. The woman arched when Cassy moved lower.  
**

* * *

Thank you for reading this first and short chapter (I'm sorry for that). I thought doing something that would be different to Vauseman classic stories would be great. So please let me know as the story goes how you feel about it :) And sorry for any grammar mistake, as English isn't my mother language.


	2. Chapter 1

"Well, the new one! Wake up!"

Cassandra opened her eyes. The Asian was staring at her.

"It's time to eat. So either you move your ass, or you not eat. The choice is yours.

\- Yeah, I'm coming. Thank you for... for telling me this.

\- You are making efforts ! Finally, you understand that you're not the best here."

Cassandra slowly got down from her bed. It was so uncomfortable. She found the cafeteria after about five minutes. She went to queue to wait her turn. She has been served by latinas who loudly discussing.

She turned around with her tray. Where would she get? She spotted the Asian and walked toward her. She looked at her then made the gesture of sitting.

"What's your name by the way ?

\- Akeno. So what did you do to be there ?

\- Drug. You?

\- I killed my boyfriend. He started to be boring. "

Cassandra looked at her, shocked.

 _I'll have to live surrounded by madwomen. What is this prison?_

She finished quickly and then got up to leave the table. She walked out. The cop looked at her. She went to get a towel and headed for the showers. Upon arriving, she saw two women who were kissing in a corner. She ignored them and went to wash.

When she came out of the shower, the last woman who was with her saw her and walked toward her.

"Hey, Bass. The counsellor wants to see you.

\- Why ?

\- You think he told me? Girl, go and that's it."

Cassandra was not even time to ask where the counsellor was. She found him after ten minutes. She entered his office. He was there and she read his name on the label.

Healy. Wow. I feel it will be okay.

"Miss Bass. You're late.

\- I, I got lost.

\- Yeah, that's it. Well, I have no time to lose. You have a bunk. The person outside will take you there.

\- A bunk?

\- You will be there with other white women, thankfully. We try to not mix people of different colours.

\- Mhh...

\- You can go.

\- That's all ?

\- What did you expect ? Out now."

She got up and went out. A woman was waiting outside. She told her to get her things, and followed her to the room.

After packing what she had, she followed the policewoman. She arrived in a big bunk as Healy had said. The police went to a box.

Upon arriving, she saw a woman with a curly brown hair mass. She looked up at his arrival and whistled.

"What did you bring me here, Bell?

\- It's your new fellow, Nichols." replied the woman called Bell.

"Mhhh, You're improving. Good."

Cassandra did not understand everything, but threw her things on her bed with a casual gesture and sat there.

"So, what's your name, sweetheart?" asked Nichols.

"Bass, Cassandra.

\- You're not a talking girl, aren't ya ?

\- They're just stupid, I don't open my mouth to talk to someone who does not understand what I'm talking about.

\- I so understand you, baby. Do not worry.

\- Obviously... Nichols, right?

\- Yeah, call me Nicky. Why are you here ?

\- Drugs."

Nicky gave her a big smile and then refocused on her occupation. Cassy had noticed immediately that she was a lesbian, it felt about ten meters around. She got comfy on her bed and began to daydream.

 **She is a little girl. A boy stands in front of her.**

 **"Cass," he says. "I'm home, thank you for accompanying me.**

 **\- No problem, James. I am protecting you."**

 **Cassandra has always been a resourceful girl. His mother and father worked for big companies, and she occasionally saw them. They paid her what she wanted, but she was looking for love, that can not be bought.**

 **"Cassandra!"**

 **She turns at the voice of Laura, her childhood friend.**

 **"Laura. Hi.**

 **\- I was passing by. Do you want to go play outside ?**

 **\- I can't but come to my house if you want.**

 **\- My Mom asked me to stay outside, but come to the park, we're there !**

 **\- I'll see."**

 **Cassy preferred to be alone, to think. She had always had an edge on these comrades, who were completely stupid.**

"Bass."

Cassandra recognised the gravelly voice of her fellow prisoner. When she opened her eyes, Nichols was standing over her. Her hair was falling over her face. She stared a cold look, then smiled. Cassy knew her intentions, and she was not insensitive to this woman.

She gently pushed her, then asked:

"What?

\- It's time to eat.

\- Okay, thank you, Nicky"

She stood up, leaving her a kiss on the cheek. Nichols looked away, dazed. She walked to the canteen, followed closely by Nichols. She took something to eat, then they went to sit. A woman with brown short hair came and sat beside her.

"Who's that? she asked. Oh, You're the new one !

\- You know each other ?" asked Nicky

"Kind of. I drove her here."

Cassandra glanced at Morello stealthily. She saw that she had makeup, and resolved to ask her how to get it.

"Where are Vanilla and Chocolate ?" Nichols continued.

"Guess where." said Morello.

It certainly spoke about two girls who were fucking somewhere, but that does not interest her more than that.

"Ah, here they are."

She raised her head to look at the entrance to the cafeteria. A blonde woman arrived, closely followed by a tall woman with black hair and glasses of the same colour.

 _Alexandra._


	3. Chapter 2

She got up quickly before Nicky could tell her anything. She rid her tray and passed by Alex, who was laughing with this girl. She stared at Cassandra a moment, then continued on her way.

 _What is she doing here? Oh my God._

She quickly went out and took refuge under a tree.

 **Cassandra stands up facing a woman with black hair, we do not see his face.**

 **"Hi, Alexandra."**

 **The woman turns around. It's Alex.**

 **"I told you not to call me like that, I don't like it.**

 **\- Well, I love your entire name, Alex."**

 **She turns and throws Alex on the bed and get on top of her. She kisses her passionately and slowly descends longing her body. She then opens her jeans. Alex moan.**

"Inmate ! It's not the time to be outside!"

A man was in front of her. She rose and walked toward her bunk. When she came back, Nichols was there with Morello.

I will be entitled to an interrogation. Awesome.

"Hey, Bass. Why did you leave ? I was going to introduce you, Vause and Chapman.

\- I... I had to...

\- It's Vause, huh?"

 _Was it so obvious ?_

"She makes much effect."

Cassy jumped at the chance.

"Yeah, she's kinda hot.

\- Too bad for you, Chapman got her.

\- Who is she ? I heard about her when I came there.

\- Oh yeah ? It's possible. She's the girlfriend-but-she's-not-according-to-her of Alex.

\- How did she react after seeing me ?

\- Chapman?

\- No, Alex.

\- She was a little surprised, and said she already saw you somewhere, but no more. "

 _Wait, she had FORGOTTEN? HOW THE FUCK... ?_

"Uh, Bass? You've turned red.

\- Oh... It's nothing."

It can be positive, it will be easier to talk to her again.

"I'd like to meet her, where is she?

\- In her bunk, normally".

Cassandra stood up and walked to the box that Nicky told her.

She was there. And alone. Cassandra cleared his throat, which made her look up.

"Oh, Bass, right?

\- Yeah, you're Vause? Sorry, I went away before, I ... had something to do."

She knew exactly who she was, but did not want to remind her anything.

"So, why at you there, Bass?

\- Drugs, and you?

\- Same ! Did you get caught on the spot?

\- Yeah. Not good. I'm here for a while."

Alex laughed while seeing her face. She then asked her why she had left when she entered the cafeteria at noon. She jumped at the chance.

"I ... You impressed me.

\- Oh, really ?

\- Yeah, I ... You're kinda hot.

\- Well, that's straight ! Uh, thank you, I suppose.

\- You ... Did you get somebody?

\- Uh, no ... Not especially."

Why does she lie? I know she's dating Chapman. Is there a problem between them?

"Cool. Time for a walk?"

Alex got up and followed her into the hallway. They went out in the yard. They talked about everything and nothing, Cassy was just careful not to reveal anything that could put Alex on the way, and the discussion came to girlfriends.

"So, said Cassy, how many girlfriends did you have ?

\- Three, if I remember well.

\- Oh yeah ? How did you end the relationships ?

\- I left the second to Piper.

\- And the first?

\- It's... It's very vague. I... She had just lost her..."

She suddenly stopped walking.

"She had just lost her brother. And I left her."

Yeah. And it was me, bitch. But from what I've heard, the shit you did to me turned against you.

\- It must have been hard for her, right?

\- I imagine."

Cassy passed on to another topic quickly. They returned at the end of the afternoon to eat. Both took their trays to the table where were already seated, Nichols and Morello. Nichols looked up seeing them arrive. Morello smirked.

"I see that you spent the afternoon knowing each other better, Nicky said.

\- Yeah, answered at the same time the two women."

Nichols and Morello looked at each other and laughed.

"What? Asked Alex.

\- No nothing. We wondered if you had ... a deeper knowledge.

Alex blushed. It was very rare that blush. She must have been really embarrassed by the question. The discussion went on, and when in the middle of a laugh between Alex and Cassy, Chapman arrived. When she saw Alex and... this woman who was a bit close, she arched an eyebrow and sat in front of Alex.

"I think we have not been presented, said Chapman coldly.

\- Yeah, Alex said. This is... Cassandra Bass. "

That name sounds familiar, thought Chapman. And why the fuck is she talking to Al?

Cassandra looked at her and gave her a smile of satisfaction.

"Well, hello Chapman."

She didn't answer. Cassandra had seen that she had opposed and that Chapman was intelligent enough to understand that Alex was interested in her. Cassandra ended eating quickly, then stood up. Alex held her.

"Cassandra, you... Can we catch later maybe ? I like talking to you.

\- Sure !"

She bent down to kiss Alexandra's cheek. Getting up, she saw Chapman throw a killer look at her.

Well, bitch. She likes me, and you're fucking jealous.

She left by proud stepping towards the exit. She arrived at her box and sat on her bed.

 **"Alex ... Please, not now.**

 **\- I'm sorry, Cass. I ... I can not do that any longer.**

 **\- Fuck, Alex ! My brother is dead !**

 **\- Goodbye, Cassandra."**

 **Alex leaves the room without looking back.**

"Damn, Bass! Are you crying?"

It was Nicky.

"No. I'm not.

\- Yeah, I see that. Good night."

Cassandra did not sleep much that night.


	4. Chapter 3

"Alex, Alex! Wake up."

Piper was shaking Alex.

"What? Pipes, it's almost two in the morning!

\- Come, I want to do... things."

Alex opened her eyes. What she did not know was that Piper was jealous, and not just a little. She took her into the church. While Alex turned Piper looked at her and asked:

"Who is this girl ?

\- Cassandra? It has become a friend.

\- What do you mean ? That fast ?

\- Well yes ? Why ?

\- I dunno."

But she knew very well. She did not like Bass, not at all. She got too close to Alex for her. And had some... things Alex liked. Which made her doubt.

Despite this, she approached Alex. She kissed her. Alex did not resist at all.

"What?

\- Nothing, said Alex. You woke me up at two, Pipes. Come here."

Alex pulled her towards her to kiss her. She began to run down her body, but Piper stopped her.

"Al, I want to...

\- To ?

\- I'll make you come this time.

\- Oh, what a turnaround!

\- Shut up and let me do it."

She pushed Alex against the edge of the stage, and she fell on the back. Piper kissed her neck, then her belly then got down. Alex arched.

[...]

Piper was lying next to Alex.

"Then, she asked, how was it?

\- I loved it, Pipes. Thank you."

Despite this, Alex seemed upset.

"What's that face, Al?

\- Pipes, are you... Are you jealous because I talk to Cassandra?

\- No ! Of course not !"

Alex stared at her.

"Yes.

\- Damn, Piper! I talk with her, that's all. Maybe I like her, so what? You leave, you come back, you leave again ... How am I supposed to build my life on that? I'll tell you: I can't. So you know what? I try to live when you leave, and that means I could meet somebody else. So if you're so jealous, stay with me for once!"

Alex went away before Piper could answer anything.

 _What_ _?_ This is _my problem, and she gets_ angry at me _?_ _She's_ _cheating_ _on_ _me, and I'm the problem? She can go to hell!_

She sat on the edge of the stage. She thought back to the day she left Alex.

 _It was horrible, it's true, but still, she was here now, so why was Alex off again?_

It was three o'clock when she returned to her box. She was going to bed when a voice asked:

"Where were you, Chapman?"

It was Red. Piper did not answer, and soon fell asleep, despite what had happened.

 **Alex is with her in a hotel room.**

 **"Alex, it's so beautiful! Look at that!**

 **\- For me, what matters is being with you Pipes. Thank you for accompanying me."**

 **They are in Paris. They come out of the hotel, a luxurious one. They walk along the "Champ de Mars" while holding hands. They find a bench and sit there.**

 **"Alex, I love you so much.**

 **\- I love you too Pipes."**

 **Piper thinks of her mother and what she would say to her: "You know, Piper, you can not spend your life with a woman. How can I have grandchildren after that ?" She did not care about it. The children weren't her priority, and she really liked Alex. She never thought of having a girlfriend one day, but it happened. And she had not met the first coming, she fell in love with this beautiful woman.**

 **She leans over her and kisses her. Several bystanders let a weird gaze, but she does not care.**

 **"Alex? Do you have time now ?**

 **\- Yes, I have nothing scheduled for tomorrow.**

 **\- What if we visit the Eiffel Tower?**

 **\- Oh, why not Pipes."**

 **They head to the Eiffel Tower and go up within an hour. Alex takes Piper's hand to the last step and leads her to the edge, where you can see all of Paris. She tightens her hands around the Piper size by leaving her to observe.**

 **"Oh my god, Alex, it's wonderful! Tell me, she asks, turning, why me?"**

 **She is now facing Alex, twenty centimetres away from her mouth.**

 **"Pipes, I hope you're joking.**

 **-Al, I know, you never really said it, and in this bar, you knew that I wasn't... You could stay with your friends ... Instead of coming and see me.**

 **-I had mercy on you, perhaps, she replied, laughing."**

 **Piper gives her a look. Alex takes Piper's chin in her hand, looked into her eyes and said:**

 **"Pipes, I knew very well that you weren't lesbian, but when I saw you, I felt something. And believe me, I do not say this to everyone. Besides, I do have never told that to anyone. I felt that something I still feel now, and each time I see you. Maybe it's not your case, but I found my manipulative bourgeois self-centered. And that's you, Pipes."**

 **She pauses, then puts her glasses on her head and frowns.**

 **"It was very... romantic. I... uh... that was weird, really. Sorry Pipes, I don't know what happened.**

 **"No, Alex, it was... beautiful. Like really. I'm... touched. I...**

 **-Shh... "**

 **Piper does not have time to finish her sentence as Alex's lips are on hers. She closes her eyes and murmur "Alex..."**


	5. Chapter 4

Alex woke up. She hadn't slept well because she could not help thinking of Piper. And her jealousy which broke records. It's true she spoke to Cassandra, but since when it had become a crime? She did what she wanted, and it was not Piper that would dictate her life. Surely not.

After taking a shower without thinking of Piper -fortunately- she walked to the cafeteria thinking of Cassandra.

 _It's true that this girl have something. I... I was sure I've seen her before. My memory fails me those times... Back to Cassy._

It was true that Alex liked beautiful women, and Cassandra, with her hair of fire and her eyed pleased her... She was also very friendly and open. And she was...

She raced against someone, which made her out of her reverie. By chance, it was Cassandra.

"Alex. Hi, she said smiling.

\- Oh, Cassandra. Hey.

\- You are blushing. Are you okay ?"

She WHAT? She almost never blushed. She quickly went to the table where Nicky was sitting, along with other girls, and Piper, who had seen the whole scene. She stared at Alex with what seemed all the rage in the world, then took her tray not giving her a look and ran furiousy out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, Vause, it looks like there is something weird between you and Chapman. She would not tell me anything. But you're going to tell me, don't you ? says Nicky.

\- It's all fine, thank you.

-We saw how you looked at Bass, said Morello.

-I told you that there is nothing.

-I got it ! Nicky said suddenly. You you interested in Bass and Chapman does not support it."

 _"It's that obvious?"_ Alex thought blushing.

"Well done Nicky! Look how she blushed!

\- Well, I understand you Vause. She has a nice ass, and a certainly wonderful...

-That's enough !" Alex almost shouted.

She rose without eating anything, then left the cafeteria. But before she could she got stopped.

 _Oh no._

"Vause, calm down if we do not want a shot. Understood ?"

She mumbled a response and then went to the laundry. When she arrived, Pensatucky looked at her and said:

"Well then, Vause? It's not enough to be full-time lesbian? You need a second... Biatch ?"

She barely had time to finish her sentence that Alex had taken her against the wall.

"You'll shut the fuck up right away, if you do not want me to take you too as a third one."

She released her just before Healy came in. Pensatucky breathed with difficulty, then followed Healy that had asked her to.

Alex was now alone in her thoughts.

 **The doorbell ring. Forgetting she wears only a shirt and** **panties, Alex opens the door. On the landing is Piper.**

 **"Piper. Uh ... Hi."**

 **She feels this strange feeling inside her. She blushes for what she thinks is the first time in her life.**

 **"Alex. Uh ... You told me to** **come** **one** **of** **these days and I... was in the neighborhood, and I thought** **"Why not** **?". But I should have warned you** **maybe.**

 **\- No, no it's fine. Come** **in."**

 **Alex brings** **Piper in the living room and told her to sit on the couch and wait. She goes to her room, closes the door and then drops on her bed.**

 _ **My God. She came back. But**_ _ **I**_ _ **know**_ _ **she's straight. So why ?**_

 **Alex takes the first piece of cloth that comes, a short black skirt. She then returned to the living room. Piper** **is** **observing** **her apartment.**

 **"I ... Do you want something to drink? she said quickly.**

 **\- It's okay for now, thank you."**

 **Alex details** **her. She has a blue dress, which matches her beautiful eyes. Alex sits next to her in an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Alex breaks the silence.**

 **"So, you found a job?**

 **\- Not yet. Nobody wants me." she said, smiling.**

 _ **If you knew how bad I want you...**_

 **"Tell me, do you really work for an international drugs cartel** **?**

 **\- Wait, you didn't** **believe me?**

 **\- At the same time I don't** **know many people who work for a cartel.**

 **\- Good point." Alex replied, laughing.**

 **They** **talked a bit, but the subjects fade quickly.**

 **"Why are you here Piper?"**

 **Shit. She spoke aloud. Piper turns to her to look into her eyes. A huge sexual tension is** **now present between the two women. Her face is only 30 centimeters from Alex's** **one.**

 **"I ... I found you** **really** **beautiful, and I thought that maybe..."**

 **Her voice trailed off as she looks down. Alex looks at her, then raises her head. She tenderly lay her lips on Piper's, while feeling a great shock. To her astonishment, Piper does not reject it but intensifies the kiss. She so** **pushes her gently on the sofa. Alex puts her hands along the body of Piper. She gently goes down along her body, then lifts her dress. Piper groan** **when** **Alex slips a hand into her** **panties.**

"Inmate ! You're here to work not to daydream ! Go !"

A cop was staring at her. She looked around, surprised to be in prison. She quickly saw Piper, then drove her out of her mind.

The person coming to his mind then was Cassandra. This mysterious woman...

She worked distractedly the whole afternoon. At the end of her work day, she went not to eat. She had a desire in mind and wanted to fulfill it.

She arrived at Cassy's bunk, who raised her head and looked at her.

"Alex! Are you okay?

-I need to talk to you."

Cassandra looked oddly but agreed to follow. She went down to the laundry, empty at this hour.

Alex stared at Cassandra a moment, then, thinking _"fuck Piper"_ approached her and kissed her passionately.


	6. Chapter 5

Piper's day had seemed so long she thought she had spent a year instead. When she sat down to eat, Nicky looked at her and said:

"Where is Vause ?"

 _That's true. Where could she..._

She went suddenly into a fury mood. She knew very well where Alex was, at least with who she was. And she guessed what they were doing, because she knew a frustrated or angry Alex does not really think before doing something she could regret later.

"Hey, Chapman. Calm down, or you'll get a shot."

It was Nicky. When she looked at her right hand, she saw her glass. Broken.

"Tell someone about what happens, Chapman. You become violent these days..."

 _Tell... what, this... bitch?_ She had certainly not want to talk about, especially since she was sure to know that name. _And to whom? Anyway..._

She suddently stopped. She had found an idea. She was going to call Cal, and ask him to search about Bass. Piper had a very good memory, which could be as much positive than not. She remembered more or less all the names she had heard, and she remembered hearing "Bass", but without knowing who told her this and when. With the background idea she could possibly get her memory back.

She went to bed thinking about calling Cal.

 **She is lying on the couch with Alex. Alex kissel** **her before getting up.**

 **"Alex! Where** **are** **you going?**

 **\- I'll get something to drink. I think now you're thirsty." she replied with a charming smile.**

 **Piper blushed. It's true that after what had happened, she was thirsty, and was very thirsty. She really hesitated to come, but it had been worth it. The only question that** **came arose was:** _ **Why**_ _ **did I enjoy that?**_ **She** **thought she was** **straight. But it was different with Alex.**

 **Alex returns with two glass of water. Piper almost take the** **glass of her hand and** **drink** **it. Alex laugh and say:**

 **"I made** **you** **thirsy as much as that** **?**

 **\- It was... intense. And all new to me. I had never..."**

 **Alex puts a finger to her lips, telling her that she understood. She then bends to kiss her again. Piper kisses her back, but Alex get up.**

 **"Where... where are you** **going** **?**

 **\- I have to work a little, Piper. You can stay, make yourself at home." Alex replied, going to her room.**

 **Piper gets up, goes to the bathroom, then sits on the couch again. There she falls** **asleep.**

She awoke suddenly, hoping that no one had seen or heard anything, because she knew she had sometimes tend to speak in her dreams. She looked at the opposite bed, Red was not there. She then got up and went to shower. She saw neither Alex nor Bass.

Then she came out of the shower, she saw Morello. She greeted her, and Piper asked where Nicky was. She said she was at the electrical workshop and asked her why she was still there. Piper looked at the clock.

 _Shit._

No one was in the hallway, just because it was already time for work. She ran to the workshop, and came in out of breath. Luscheck looked up when he saw her.

"Inmate, you're late!"

Piper apologized and went to a workbench. Her working day passed as normally as possible, until the door opens, showing Healy, followed closely by... Cassandra.

 _Please don't tell me..._

"I take this inmate here to work. This is the only thing's left."

Luscheck rose, delighted. Nicky turned to look at Piper, which seemed to fulminate.

 _Damn, she has a knack for following me, this one. I'm sure she did it on purpose._

Nicky put her hand on her shoulder, telling her to stay calm. Cassandra entered, followed by Luscheck, who took the opportunity to check her.

While avoiding Bass, Piper ends her workday and walked to the phone. She quickly dialed Cal number. It was Neri who answered.

"Hi! Is Cal there ?

\- He's out, he is hunting chickens. Do you want me to call him ?

\- Yeah, thanks.

\- Two seconds please."

She left the phone, and a minute later, the Cal took it.

"Piper ! Are you okay?

\- Sort of.

\- What do you mean ?

\- I ... I need a favor, she said, not answering his question.

\- Tell me.

\- You could do a search on... Cassandra Bass ? Why she came in prison, her past, and if she has any connection with... Alexandra Vause.

\- Okay. I'll tell you that when I'll come to see you after tomorrow.

\- Thanks Cal.

\- You'll give me something back for this Piper. See ya." he said, hanging up.

Piper had always liked Cal. He did not ask too many questions, just the minimum.

She walked to the canteen. After taking her tray, she turned to see where Nicky was. She was sitting at a table with Morello, Alex and... Bass.

She chose to go anyway to eat with them, and she had to sit in front of Bass. She looked at her, then looked at Alex's plate. Seeing that she had finished, she whispered something in her ear. Alex laughed, then shaked her head. They rose together and Cassandra gave Piper a look as if to say: "She's mine now".

When they were away, Nicky, who was staring at her, said:

"You know Chapman, your eyes will not be able to kill her.

\- No, but you saw that? said Piper furiously.

\- Yes she's maybe exaggerating, and Alex does not care a bit."

Piper was in tears. She quickly left the table and went to her bunk. She collapsed on her bed, Red looked up and frowned.

"What is happening Chapman?

\- Nothing.

\- There's something, she said, rising up, and you're gonna tell me what it is."

Piper looked up, sniffed and said:

"That's... this Cassandra. She's playing with Alex, and I can't do anything...

\- I'm sorry I can not starve her, said Red. She looks rather horrible, and thinks she's over the world."

What she said made Piper smile, and she fell asleep, exhausted by everything that was happening.


End file.
